During the grant period, NJDHSS proposes to conduct population-based surveillance of established occupational health indicators (OHIs) in order to estimate their magnitude and trends, and to evaluate the surveillance system to enhance data collection, prevention, and intervention activities in the State. The specific aims of the project are to: Maintain and expand data collection of 19 specified OHIs, and disseminate data to stakeholders; Conduct surveillance on five of the 19 OHIs for occupational injuries and illnesses by age, race, and ethnicity, and disseminate findings to stakeholders; Use hospital discharge and emergency department data to identify cases of reportable occupational injuries, illnesses, and poisonings;analyze data and disseminate findings to stakeholders; Evaluate all of the above occupational injury and illness surveillance systems (OHIs, HDD, and EDD) and disseminate findings to stakeholders. NJDHSS will analyze OHIs and prepare and disseminate an annual indicators summary report;OHIs will also be included on the web-based State Health Assessment Data (SHAD) system with other public health indicators. NJDHSS will work with other state health departments on a regional and national level to produce reports combining indicator data from all states. For 5 of the 19 OHIs, NJDHSS will conduct detailed surveillance among the Hispanic and African-American workforces using the OHI framework.